Give Up Please
by ThyCallMeSteve
Summary: Vaughn Dumile has just been accepted as the Pokémon League's newest gym leader at just 20 years old. He has now been given the responsibility to build a team that will be used to help him in the gym. This mission will lead him across the world, running into many different people and Pokémon.


I push through the door after ending the conversation with the league representative, turning my head to smile and wave goodbye. I shut the door with a flick of my wrist. The noise it makes is almost deafening in the tight, steele room. Echoing and reverberating against the metal walls for a few moments. After that though it was eerily silent, neither the noise of phones or the bureaucrats could pass through the room. I find my way over to the chair situated under the metal table that nearly stretches across the entire room, which really isn't a huge feat. I pull out my glaceon's pokéball and expand it to it's full size. She really hates being in here for long periods of time but I know she understands.

"Where the hell are they, Kori?" I ask smiling down at the ball. I slump back into the chair yawning softly as I absentmindedly fiddle with an amulet coin I had found this morning. It was around eight when I came to the pokémon league offices here in Castelia City but not long ago I saw the sun beginning to set over the skyline. My eyes feel heavier by the second and I eventually fall asleep.

I have the dream again. I can't remember how many times I've had it but it's the same every time. I am walking through a blizzard near the peak of Twist Mountain with my eevee in my arms. Sleet and hail belt downward onto us as I struggle forward. My feet and calves are completely soaked through making it feel like hundreds of needles are digging into my skin .Both her and I were exhausted and chilled to the bone. Each step felt heavier as we ascended looking for any help at the peak whether it be Plasma or any other trainers, I didn't care at that point.My vision was was nearly completely blocked by the ice blowing into my face,I could barely see the unconscious Eevee that I was holding onto dearly, trying to block her from the weather. My eyes were becoming heavy with exhaustion and the ice beginning to form on my lashes making them even harder to keep open.

"V.vv.vVaughn you're… no …. No damn hero." My legs begin shaking, nearly too weak to carry my weight anymore.

"No.. he..." I conserve all my strength to step forward only to slip into a snow well, enveloping my legs completely in the dense ice and slush. I struggle weakly,kicking and pushing up against the snow but that only exacerbates the issues, sealing my legs tightly in the snow.

"No! no…Kori..." She is sprawled out in front of me nearly lifeless. I feel tears roll half way down my cheek before they begin to freeze over. My mind begins to grapple with the fact that I'm going to die here, freeze to death and killing my most precious companion I've ever had in my life. My eyes shut one last time before I finally lose consciousness.

The door swings open loudly, jolting me awake as two well dressed men enter the room. I quickly regain my cool but the two men seem preoccupied with some joke one had said, laughing with each other and ignoring me almost completely. Eventually one tosses down a folder with my name on it onto the table.

"Mr. Dumile, we have great news for you."

A faint smile stretches across my face as I look through the thick stack of official papers, licences, and an I.P. Leader badge.

"So all it takes is two leagues, three Elite 4 challenges, and a brush with death to become a gym leader huh?" I look up at the two men, they have to be at least a decade or two older than me but this easy going office life that infects Castelia must keep them looking young.The man on the left chuckles a bit "Even at your young age you have shown that you possess the skill, the resolve, and the kindness to replace our old friend Bycen."

That name always brings me back to when I was younger and a lot stupider. He was the the third gym I faced and I was still timid and scared , giving orders out to Kori half-heartedly, second guessing everything I did in those battles. He beat me pretty handily.

" It's quite the honor, of course. I can't help but to be a bit intimidated by all the privilege and responsibility this comes with all of this…" I sigh, reading over a contract that I already combed through earlier, the only difference is the many stamped signatures on the pages.

The man on the right clears his throat and begins to speak. His voice is strong and deep, but almost completely monotone as if he was giving a testimony or speech he has given thousands of times.

" Even during this preparation time, you will be considered a full member and asset of the I.P., a member of the league here in Unova, and being recognized as one of the best trainers in the world. The media, community, and the younger generation will all look up to you as a role model."

"Especially being one of the youngest Leaders in Unova. At 20 years of age, that is quite the accomplishment." The man on the left cheerily chiming in.

I nod in slight agreement, closing the folder and rising to my feet as I begin to speak. "Well, is there any other matters we must attend today?"

The monotone man speaks up again. "No, it's official now, you are going to be given 6 months to catch, train, and care for enough pokemon to cover a wide range of skill levels, depending on the challengers skill of course. "

"Understood!" The fire I feel when I battle with my companions, lights inside of me as I hear the instructions. I pull my coat back onto me, following the two gentleman towards the elevator.

 **Chapter 1**

I leave the the large building just as the sun is sinking into the waters of the harbor. The many ships slowly gliding across the waters along with the occasional Lapras tours with out-of-towners taking pictures of the city. The streets of course are packed with people, most of them getting off of work and hurrying home. I slip into the stream of people letting the city wash over me. The towering skyscrapers looming over the huddled masses. Their brilliant lights spewing out from office and apartment windows, helping the many street lights illuminate the early night with a yellowish tint.

I eventually slip into a back alley off of Mode. The art galleries and lounges give off dim glows, illuminating the dark corners of the tight alley. I look around making sure no one is really around before I let Kori out of her ball. She blinks a few times, adjusting to the low light before finally smiling and letting out a happy yip.

"Glad to be out huh?" I smile back and reach down to pinch her ears. She nods and struggles lightly against my grip.

"Alright girl we're gonna go see Donny real quick. Get some dinner too." We begin to walk down further into the maze of back streets. Kori walks with her typical,regal demeanor.Back perfectly straight, tail only swaying slightly, and walking very softly as if she was walking over thin glass. Honestly in this part of town there probably is glass everywhere on the ground.

"Mister Vaughn!! Mister Vaughn!!" I turn quickly to see two snotty nosed kids in hoodies two sizes too big for them running towards us. I sigh but keep a small smirk as they get closer.

"Hello Mister Vaughn! What are you doing back home?."

"I came to see your Dad Emma, he still at the restaurant?." Kori calmly walks between the kids and I and sits on her haunches letting Emma and her brother basicly maul her. She takes it in stride through,just enjoying the attention.

" Aha, he's been there all day… we got bored and went looking for Pokémon!"

"I see, well we should go back it's pretty late ya know?"

"W...we saw a Dratini though!" The smaller kid chimes in.

"Really now,was it shiny too Ash?" The kid puffs his cheeks out,turning a bit red in the process. "Did y'all even have any pokeballs? " Emma pulls out a single pokeball.

"Just this one…" I feel my face fall slightly. I pull out a handful of ultraballs and hand them to Emma.

"Come on now let's get going and leave Kori alone for a bit."

"She's sooooo pretty though!" Kori holds her head a bit higher as she hers this. We all continue down the alley until we reach Donny's pizza place. The kids rush past me into the back door.

"Papa!! Mister Vaughn is here!" Emma shouts out as they disappear into the kitchen.

"Vaughn? The hell…" I hear the familiar voice call back out from upfront. He's probably reading through the paper on his favorite stool in front of the bar bitching about teams up in Nimbasa City or some local politician.

I grab cups from the cramped kitchen and gets some water for Kori and I. The restaurant is really like any other greasy pizza place. The double decker pizza ovens are turned off for the night, the wires that carry the pizzas through blacked from the heat. The familiar smell of bleach water permeates form every work surface insight,signaling closing time for the place.

"Hey Donny, sorry for the surprise. I was in town and figured I'd stop by. Oh and I'll have the usual." I walk over to my table,pulling down two chairs and sitting down,waiting for a few minutes as Donny warms up a slice for me. His kids are upstairs at this point probably marveling at the ultraballs.

Donny comes around the corner holding two plates, one with a salad and the other a cheese slice. The portly man is as dirty as ever. His mustache bushy, gray and ungroomed like the few hairs he has on his head.His greasy apron and swollen baggy eyes give away the fact that he's been working too hard again.

" You're gonna kill yourself doing this everyday sir."

" Shut your mouth kid, one day you'll learn the true meaning of hard work…It's good to see you." I smile as he plops down next to me, sighing heavily as if it's the first time he has sat down all day.

"I said the usual Donny. Kori's here too." Donny suddenly realizes this and shakes his head as I get up and head into the kitchen, retrieving a few Oran berries and a Casteliacone.

"Oh! I'm sorry girl it's good to see you too." Donny pats Kori on the head,she finally relaxes a bit and says hello.

"So what the hell are you doing back home, kid?"

I set down the food for Kori and we all begin to eat.

"Well you know how Brycen is retiring right?" I say trying not to let the cheese off the pizza stretch onto my jacket.

"You're the one replacing him?! Arces… I remember when you were still fighting down in the basement. Scrawny kid and an arrogant eevee." We all fall a bit quiet as we think back to then.

"You still have fights down there Donny?" He remains silent and continues to dig into his salad.

"I just hope you don't let it get as bad as it used to… Kori would beg and cry for me not to go. You were always there to help me lick my wounds though huh?." I gently scratch at Kori's crown as she happily licks at her cone.

"No Vaughn, you really were the worst it ever got. You should've never been fighting the people down there. They must've busted your nose five damn times before you finally called it quits."

"It was the only way to get any kind of real money without hurting her…" I mumble this,Kori is obviously listening in as she stops eating her ice cream and looks over at me.

"No more fighting for you Master. I am the much better at it anyways." I laugh a bit and take another bite of my pizza.

"Too bad you didn't know how good Kori over there was at battling huh? Would've saved you a ton of pain." Donny suddenly bursts into loud laughter.

"I...I still remember her sending that punk and his scraggy flying through the front door with just one tackle." I laugh a bit with him, it didn't go exactly like that but I imagine that's what he tells most of the customers if my name ever comes up.

"So you gonna blow outta here soon?." Donny wipes away the ranch dressing covering his mustache as he finishes his salad.

"Yeah, I think we're gonna head to Johto. I need to find more partners for the gym.

" Johto Master?" Kori hops over onto my lap and looks up at me. I nod down at her.

"I see. Well I'm happy for ya kid! Just don't forget where you came from."

"I don't think I ever could,sir." Donny puts his hand on my shoulder,tightly gripping it.

"Your mother would be proud."

"I hope so."

After a bit of small talk me and Kori help with the few dishes and head out back to our hotel. The biting night air making me pull my collar up. Kori of course enjoys the weather, a small smile on her face as we walk through the streets back to the hotel on the oceanfront. More and more people are crowding the streets but they all mind Kori, Glaceons are pretty rare so people take notice and stare a bit sometimes.

"Ya know Kori we should look into those contest things we keep hearing about."

 _"Those sound boring Master, I'd rather be actually battling."_ She replies.

"I don't know, I think it looks fun, all those people watching us just to see how beautiful you are. You're not scared of being outclassed are ya?" Kori doesn't dignify the question with a response but rather shoots and an ice quill and my ankle.

"Haha ow! That hurts more than you think girl." I hobble exaggeratedly looking down at her,she's obviously a bit uncomfortable with the crowd now. People stepping over her to get past at this point. I quickly pull out her ball and recall her.

After a while I get back to the hotel entrance but I decide to quickly slip into the pokemart that is a few buildings down. The doors slide open as I walk in,the familiar music plays weakly through old and overused speakers.The shelves are stocked well and neatly with the many different colored potions, pre-packaged food for people and Pokémon, and other crap. I grab some calcium tablets and cones for Kori before heading up to the counter.My mind fogged with all of the plans that need to be made.

"Just take what you want and leave OK?" The women behind the counter has her hands up in the air,shaking and looking at someone in front of the counter.I can't quite tell what the other person is holding but I can imagine it's not good. I put my purchase on the ground and slink low ,bracing back against some shelves.

"Empty the register, hurry!" A hushed female voice followed by a quick snap of a nightstick smashing against the plastic counter. This is a common sight in the city,there hasn't been any kind of organization of petty criminals in Unova for a few years now but that doesn't stop much, just means less rules of conduct for thieves and thugs. The girl holding up the store is a bit taller than I am, wearing nearly all black except for colorful running shoes.

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Keep your damn voice down or I'll crack your fucking head open."

Alright I've heard enough,I take Kori's ball out and spring up from my hiding spot, making myself look as big as possible.

"Freeze I.P. drop your weapon!" the thief nearly jumps out of her skin along with the clerk. Apparently neither of them were very aware of their surroundings either. The thief's expression quickly turns to rage as she rushes me suddenly swinging the baton with full force. I managed to parry the brunt of the attack with my forearm. I stagger back, a sharp pain rushes through my body from where she struck me.

"Fuck! Kori come out!" I release Kori and she is ready to go. As soon as the ball opens the the temperature drops about 20 degrees making the girl flitch slightly.

"Fucking pig!" She swings at me again aiming for my head but I dodge out of the way of each swing. The baton cuts through the air with force. She pushes me onto the back foot, whenever I see an opening, she shifts her attack and forces me to again avoid another swing. This continues only for about a minute.The thief hitting the shelves and sending products flying across the store.

"Kori! Ice Beam the floor!" She does so perfectly. Hitting the floor just where the girl is about to put her foot down for another strike. The floor suddenly flashes to a thick sheet of ice emanating from were the beam is hitting the ground. When she tries to put force into a swing she loses her footing and slips.

"Huh?? Ah!." She falls rather ungracefully, twisting her body trying to regain balance but fails to do so. She falls backwards onto her ass,rolling onto her back and finally her head snaps back onto the ice. A solid and muffled thud geminated from her head as it bounces off the ice.

"Oh shit…"

 **Chapter 2**

 _"Is...is she dead master?"_ Kori cautiously steps forward to the the crumpled mass of the girl sprawled out on the floor. Her dark, ebony hair fans out gracefully across the ice which contrasts sharply against against her pale skin.

"No, but that was a nasty fall." My heart is still racing as I to approach the girl. She looks to be about my age, the bottom half of her face covered by a bandana.

" Serves her right!." The clerk says suddenly, shaking slightly with her hands still raised. I sigh and move towards the girl ,kneeling next to her.

"You can relax now Ma'am."

"O...OK. Aren't you gonna call for backup or something?" She stammers nervously and tries to regains some kind of professionalism.

"Just let me do my job Ma'am." I snap back at the clerk.I turn my attention back to the thief and grab the batoon, tossing it up onto the counter which causes the clerk to jump. I carefully take the girls arm and pin it to the ground, making sure not to move her neck or spine. Kori pushes up against my arm, to pin her down as well. I push her bandana down to her neck, her face is thin. Her features are sharp, cheekbones well pronounced and a small lip ring on her left upper lip.

The thief groans a bit. "She's coming to. Be ready Kori." The clerk quickly grabs a broom and holds like she would actually do something. The girls eyes flutter softly, her dark brown eyes adjusting to the light.

"Hey. Hey calm down and don't move." I say softly.

"Ugh… my head…" She says weakly. I feel a bit of resistance against my grip but she gives up quickly. She shifts her head to look at me.

"Don't move your head too much OK? You took a nasty ass fall. Can you tell me today's date?"

"March 2nd…"

"Good, what city are you in?"

"Castellia."

"OK, how many fingers do you feel on your wrist?" I press 3 fingers down onto her wrist as I say this.

"3"

"Good" I slip the cuffs on the same wrist and hold on tightly.

" Hey!! Bastard!" She suddenly swings her legs nearly, hitting Kori. I twist her arm back pulling hard and feeling her shoulder stretch backwards awkwardly.She cries out in pain, trying to hit me with her free hand a few times before becoming docile again.

"Kori you OK?"

 _"Yes Master, please don't hurt her on my behalf."_ I loosen the hold I put the girl in, letting her relax her arm slightly.

" You swing at my pokémon again,the arms coming off, got it?"

"Ahhh!! Yes yes stop please!" She squirms a bit under my hold.The thief stops and thinks, still dazed from the fall but her expression changes suddenly."W...wait! What did you say your Glaceons name was?" The thief asks through gritted teeth.

"None of your business."

 _"Master…"_

I sigh and reluctantly reply. "Kori, why?"

"Shit I-I know Donny! You're Vaughn right?" The thief squirms as the other cuff slips over her other wrist. A crazy smile stretches across her face. "Ahh! Damn it watch my shoulder please!"

"How do you know Donny?" I drag her to her feet and pull her out to the store.

"Hey! Where the hell are you taking me, you ass!" She tries to resist but her small frame makes her easy to man handle.

"The phone, you're gonna call him and prove you know him. "

The thief sits on the ledge of the sidewalk with Kori watching as I operate the phone outside of the Pokémon center. After a few attempts I finally get through to Donny. It's pretty late so he's probably in bed at this point.

"Hello? Who is this? This better be important!" Donny blurts out as soon as he answers the phone.

"It's Vaughn sir. Look I'll cut to the chase I just stopped some girl from robbing a pokemart.I was gonna drag her ass to the precinct but she claimed to know you." A long silence follows a heavy sigh.

"Is it Monika?" He asks.

"You Monika?" I ask the thief. She nods quietly, refusing to speak as tears trail down her face.

"Yup it's her."

Donny sighs again. "Put her on the phone kid… " I drag Monika back up to her feet and put the phone up to her ear.

"Donny I… yes but!... No I guess not...No!... No! No! I don't even know him!... Yes… yes…" she turns to me with a scowl and even more tears in her eyes.

"He wants to speak to you." She says.

I pull the phone back to me. "Sir?"

"Yes Vaughn, please bring Monika back to the restaurant.I need to speak with her."

"OK Donny, see you soon." I hang up the phone and turn towards Monika.

"I should go shiny hunting with you."

Monika looks at me, a bit bewildered by my statement "What?"

"You are the luckiest damn person I've ever meet. Let's get going." I grab the chain of the cuffs and tugs on them to push her along.

"I can walk damnit! I'm not gonna run…" She fights against my grip until I finally let go, causing her to stumble forward. " you're so damn lucky I'm cuffed, you ass." I can't help but to smirk.

We walk together in silence, Kori and I ready to pounce on Monika if she makes a break for it. She really wouldn't be that hard to bring down though, she's very thin but the bruise on my arm proves that she has some power to her. We reach Mode street and head into the back streets.

"So how do you know Donny?" I ask just to break the silence.

"I guess I work for him sometimes…"

"In the restaurant?

"I mean… yeah kinda."

I can't help but to laugh a little.

"What?" She snaps, turning her head to me. "It's nothing perverted, you perv!"

"No, I know. You're answer just reminds me of what I used to say to the same question. You're not fighting are you?"

"No… I'm a ring girl sometimes…"

"I thought you said it was nothing perverted. How old are you?" I look over at Monika, honestly a bit worried now.

" I'm 18 and I don't dress all skimpy.I just hold the cards up…" I can't tell if she's in denial or just that oblivious.

"Did you fight?" Monika asks.

"Yeah, for a long time. Is that how you heard you heard of me?"

She shakes her head and smile creeps onto her face. "I was watching Donny's kids one day and we had the t.v. on behind the bar. I was reading some magazine when Emma gets all excited and points to the screen ' Moni! Look that's Vaughn and Kori!'They were broadcasting one of your matches at the time." She immediates Emma's demeanor pretty well.

"Moni huh?" I tease her as she goes back into the story

I get Monika to give off a cute giggle. "Shush it's Emma, you know she likes nicknames. But anyways she explained how you used to know Donny and work here and how pretty your Glaceon is in real life. I couldn't believe someone from Mode Street could do anything like that."

"I still can hardly believe it sometimes… It sounds like we both owe a lot to Donny huh?"

" Yes it does." She falls into a long spell of silence again. I look over a Kori, she's walking proudly but returns my gaze kind of looking annoyed. I leave it be though.

We finally reach the restaurant and I bang on the door. Donny just calls out for us to come in. He's probably still setting up the bed I used to crash on in case I needed to be out of the apartment. I uncuff Monika ,slipping the cuffs back into my pocket as she turns towards me.

"Vaughn… I just wanted to say… thanks."

" I should be locking you up for attempted robbery and assault, I really should." She looks away from my gaze, not really wanting to fight again. " Donny seems to think you're better than what you did tonight and I sure hope he isn't wrong. I'm not gonna come in so just tell hi! I said hello OK?"

She nods again, looking back up into my eyes. It seems like she wants to say something but she holds back and turns away, disappearing into the kitchen.

"I'm so tired Kori…"

 _"Me too, Master let's go to the room."_ I nod in agreeance and we start to walk back.

The next morning I am woken up by a bang on the door. Kori is curled up on the other edge of the bed, sleeping soundly.

"Hold on please…" I yell out at the door. I slip on the jeans and T-shirt that were at my bedside before opening the door. In my groggy state of mind it takes a few moments to adjust to the light of the hallway but soon enough I see Monika and Donny. Monika is dressed significantly nicer than last night and is holding a bag with her.I just glare at them both until Donny speaks up.

" Mornin' Vaughn umm… Monika has something to ask of you." He puts his hand on her back pushing her forward gently to encourage her.

"Listen Vaughn, I really want to leave this, all of this behind… and I think-"

"Stop." I put my hand up to interpret her. Her brow furrows in anger but before she can speak I do.

"Come in. Get some coffee." I walk over to the kitchen and leave the door open for them.

The two sit in silence as the coffee brews, only exchanging glances occasionally. I pour the brew into 3 of the cheap styrofoam cups and I sit with them at the tiny dining table set up just outside of the kitchen.

"OK, from the top." I say before sipping on my coffee.

"Just because you're some big shot I.P. doesn't making you better than us!" Monika takes the coffee in front of her and blows on it before taking a sip. She sighs heavily. "Look I just thought that you could take me with you to Johto. I really want out of here… and Donny would be grateful." She attempts to pass the pitch off onto him.

"Look Vaughn you remember what it's like her, it traps you and sucks the life out of you. The only way you got out was because of Karen helping you." He's right. Karen was a god sent for me.

" Karen?" Monika asks pensively.

I nod to her. "Ever heard of her?"

"I think so, is she a gym leader or something?"

I laugh a bit. "I don't think they'd ever let a dark gym be built. No she's one of the elite four on the Indigo Plateau. She took me under her wing when I made the mistake of trying to cut her purse."

"Whoa… what was she even doing here?" Funny how she mentions nothing about the attempted theft.

"Dark pokémon are everywhere around here, she's the for most word on the type in the world."

"Did you travel with her for a while too?" Monika perks up a bit.

"No she stayed in the city for a while, she was helping study wild dark pokemon for someone name Professor Elm I think and I hung around as much as possible.Just absorbing all I could and training with her. "

Kori finally creeps into the room, obviously still half asleep. "Master what are they doing here?". I just smile and pull her onto my lap

"Just listen OK?" I play with her ears and return my attention to the two guests.

"Look Vaughn she wants to travel with you." Donny finally says.Monika looks down and away from both of us.

"I know but what are you gonna try and accomplish doing that? You got family in Johto?"

Monika shakes her head and quickly pulls a letter from her bag. "I've been applying to trainer schools and the one in Violet City is accepting." A sly, proud smile stretches across her face as I take the letter and examine it. She's a lot smarter than she looks apparently.

"Good enough reason for me Monika." Her eyes widen, exploding with light as she leaps to her feet.

"Really!?! No joke?!"

"No joke." I smile softly and Monika suddenly jumps to her feet and rushes me again. Instead of hitting me with a nightstick, she wraps her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly.

"Ah! Hey… you're welcome.Calm down." I sways slightly and I can't help but to notice her chest is well, rather flat. She finally lets go, tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

"Thank you, thank you!" I look over at Donny and I catch him wiping away a few tears as well.

"Well now I need to get packed up myself, why don't y'all go down and wait in the lobby for me OK?"

The two of them head out, Monika still bouncing with excitement as they shove off. This leaves just Kori and I, who was surprisingly quiet.

 _"Are you sure about this Master? She seems… excitable."_ Kori says as she gives me a sceptical look.

"You mean annoying?" I retort back, walking over to the shower.

 _"I would never say such a thing."_ A sly smile stretches across her face as she quickly follows behind.


End file.
